


Silent Fireworks

by vileworm (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 聲の形 | Koe no Katachi | A Silent Voice (Anime)
Genre: A silent voice AU, Angst, Balcony Scene, Fireworks, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vileworm
Summary: Although their relationship was horrible from the start, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi were learning to get along. Things seemed brighter for everyone's futures. However, Fuyuhiko would soon learn how wrong he was.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Silent Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au based on the movie version of A Silent Voice/Koe no Katachi! it's my biggest comfort movie lmao.
> 
> it was HELLA hard to match Shoko and Shoya's personalities to Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko because they differ so much, but i did my best to keep them in character whilst still portraying this scene to the best of my ability !!

It was a cool summer evening, and Fuyuhiko had decided to tag along with his sister, Natsumi, to the end of summer celebration. She also invited along Kazuichi, a friend of Fuyuhiko's that she had since befriended as well. He was grateful Kazuichi was willing to speak to him at all, considering how badly he had fucked up in the weeks prior, and his overcompensative attempts to fix it. But, none the less, he was glad Kazuichi accepted, and now found himself sitting on a blanket under the evening sky next to him. They were casually chatting about life and school, specifically Kazuichi's birthday.

"You're already eighteen? Heh. I didn't even realize. We should spend your birthday together next year." Fuyuhiko said, signing as he spoke. Kazuichi half smiled at him.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean- I made it sound like you- we're... together." Fuyuhiko tripped over his words as he spoke, turning away so that Kazuichi couldn't see the embarrassment on his reddened face. That, however, was a momentary feeling, as the loud explosion of the first fireworks erupted overhead, startling them both substantially. Fuyuhiko was awestruck along with the rest of the crowd at first, oohing and ahhing as they sparkled through the quickly darkening sky. Kazuichi, however, was silent with his eyes shut fast, head tilted ever so slightly upwards. His hands were wrapped around the cup he held, the liquid inside splashing gently as the booms reverberated into the atmosphere. It took Fuyuhiko a moment just to notice, and as he did, Kazuichi opened his eyes again.

"The hell are you doin'?" He questioned. Kazuichi looked to the sky for a moment, then back to Fuyuhiko.

"I'm feeling the vibrations of the fireworks. It helps me hear them better, in a way." He signed in return, earning a small smirk from Fuyuhiko.

"I get it. Cool that ya can do that."

Fuyuhiko quickly leaned back on his hands, and the pair both closed their eyes. He could feel the loud explosions in his core, sending a million shivers down his spine. Both of them remained that way until the opening display ended, and Kazuichi abruptly stood, sliding his sandals back on. Fuyuhiko shot him a puzzled look.

"Oi, Kazu, where are you goin'? The fireworks only just started."

Kazuichi made an expression much akin to a grimace, but attempted to hide it with a forced smile.

"I left something at your apartment." He signed.

"Huh? I thought ya said you had everything with you before we left."

Kazuichi disregarded his statement and turned to walk away. Fuyuhiko scrambled to his feet, nearly falling in the process.

"Here, I'll walk back with ya. It's my apartment after all."

Kazuichi sighed and shook his head. Fuyuhiko barely managed to ask him why before he was walking, quickly captured by the crowd. As he disappeared, Fuyuhiko reached out just slightly and waved, calling to him even if he would barely be able to hear him.

"I'll see ya later then!"

Kazuichi turned around. He didn't smile as he went to sign something, and was quickly gone from view. Fuyuhiko was dumbfounded. Why did he merely say 'goodbye?' It was a simple enough parting greeting, yet it didn't sit well with him. Something unpleasantly stirred within Fuyuhiko as he turned to be met with the face of Natsumi. She had a to go box of food balanced in one hand, and utensils in the other, still wearing her usually angry expression.

"Hey! Where'd that pink-haired weirdo go?" She snapped, eyes widening merely moments later. "Ah, shit! I left my camera back home! Can you go get it for me? I don't wanna miss the fireworks!"

Fuyuhiko agreed to go, taking the key from her in case the door was locked and Kazuichi needed to get in as well. Not only did he want to get her the camera so she wouldn't be ant more irritable than normal, but he was also worried about Kazuichi, and wanted to use it as an excuse to check in on him. Showing up with no reason felt a little strange, even if it was his own residence. None the less, he left it at that and began the trek towards the apartment. Fuyuhiko listened to the fireworks in the distance as he crossed the silent streets, steps echoing into the night. For some reason, his nerves only heightened as he began to climb the stairs. This was especially strange for him, as he was never the type to have irrational anxiety. He fidgeted with the key between his fingers, trying to remain level headed as he approached the door. It was locked when he arrived. Was Kazuichi not there? As strange as it was, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Oi, Kazu! You in here?" Fuyuhiko called, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Damn, it's so fuckin' dark... aha."

Seeing the camera on the shelf next to him, Fuyuhiko quickly picked it up.

"Should see if it's fully charged. Don't wanna deal with Natsumi bein' a prick..." He said aloud, even though he was well aware there was nobody around to hear him. Bright lights flashed through the door to the dining room, creating dancing spots of color on the floor. "Hey, you can see the fireworks from here."

As he looked up, however, Fuyuhiko saw a figure standing on the porch. He squinted, quickly realizing it was Kazuichi. He set the camera down momentarily to move and open the door.

"Yo, Kazu-"

Whilst he was calling out to him, Kazuichi began to move. Fuyuhiko fell silent as he began to climb up on the railing. His heart stopped within his chest as he took a step forward, kicking off one of his shoes as he pushed the door open even more. He left the other shoe on, however, due to not only his nerves, but also because he wanted to be there in case Kazuichi was about to do something drastic. As he stood in the doorway, Kazuichi continued to climb.

"H-hey, what the fuck are you doing, bastard..." Fuyuhiko said, panic bubbling within him. Kazuichi obviously couldn't hear him for more reason than one, and after only a few moments, he was standing on top of the railing. The full gravity of the situation hit Fuyuhiko like a brick to the face and he inhaled sharply, watching as the curtains billowed in the wind coming from the open sliding glass door.

"Don't do it!" Fuyuhiko yelled, lunging forward in a moment of panic. However, he miscalculated his steps and slammed right into the corner of a chair. As the pain rocketed through his body like an electric shock, he fell to the floor, knocking not only the chairs but the table to the ground as well. Papers and dishware scattered everywhere, and a single mug shattered next to his head. Fuyuhiko instinctively covered his head, but once the momentary startle faded and the real fear set back in, he flipped over and poised himself to get up. A particularly strong gust of wind blew the curtain into the air, nearly obscuring Kazuichi's entire frame where he stood.

"Fuck, no!"

Fuyuhiko's throat tightened and he let out a cry.

"KAZUICHI!" 

Fueled by adrenaline and terror, Fuyuhiko scrambled to his feet, bolting through the opened door. He didn't dare look as he threw the billowing curtain out of the way and swung his hand downwards, fearing the absolute worst. For a split second, it felt as if he was too late, but he suddenly felt a wrist pass by. Fuyuhiko grabbed with all his might, the sheer downward force causing Kazuichi's wrist to dislocate. When he finally opened his eyes, Fuyuhiko was met with the dumbfounded and saddened face of Kazuichi as he dangled over the cityscape, fireworks booming in the distance. Fuyuhiko's strained grunts could barely be heard. As he struggled to keep upright, he could feel his grip on Kazuichi's wrist loosening. In order to make sure he didn't drop him, he removed his free hand from the railing and shot it downwards so they were now both gripping his wrist.

"Y-you have to grab on to the railing!" Fuyuhiko cried out, voice strained. His mind was racing.

_"Please, god, if you fuckin' exist. Just give me one more ounce of strength. I promise I ain't gonna run away anymore. I'll look people in the eyes. I'll listen when I'm being spoken to. Just do this one thing for me."_

As a single bead of sweat rolled down his face and dropped into the shallow canal water below, Fuyuhiko could see the small scar on Kazuichi's left ear from when he had ripped out his hearing aid so unceremoniously when they were children. 

_"There it is. That scar I gave him all those years ago. Did I ever actually apologize for that? I'm so fuckin' dumb! I never even asked him what he thinks of me. Kazuichi, I'm so sorry for all the shit I've done. I don't blame you if you never forgave me."_

Slowly, Kazuichi began to reach upwards. Fuyuhiko's thoughts blurred together.

_"By the way, Kazu. About what you told me on the bridge that day. I think that I might..."_

As his hand latched onto the lower part of the railing, Fuyuhiko began to pull upwards with all the strength his body would allow, letting out multiple grunts as Kazuichi came closer and closer to reaching safety. This, however, caused Fuyuhiko to find himself inching further over the railing, and as Kazuichi braced his body against it, the sheer force caused Fuyuhiko to flip back over the railing in an almost somersault. He found himself tumbling through the air, his loud cry of alarm cutting short from the shock. All the air seemed to rush out of his lungs as he fell straight down into the canal. Memories of the seemingly perfect day flooded his mind.

_"Hey there, Fuyu! Your sister whipped up some of her famous pancakes!" His mother said, a bright and cheery smile illuminating her face._

_"I'm gonna watch the fireworks!" His niece cheered, waving her arms in the air. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement._

_It had been an almost dreamlike day. So then why...?_

Another firework suddenly exploded overhead as his body broke through the crystal clear canal water with a large splash, his hip taking on most of the impact. As Fuyuhiko began to slip out of consciousness, he swore he could feel blood clouding the water around him.

It was cold... and warm.


End file.
